


8.5番外

by Kianna



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna/pseuds/Kianna





	8.5番外

1.  
韩沐伯算是性取向意识觉醒得比较早的那种人。小学四五年级，他就朦朦胧胧地感觉到比起女生，自己好像更喜欢男生。但还没等他开始感到纠结，生活的巨变就让他没时间再去纠结性取向这种小事。  
父母车祸意外身故，事故全责，财产大多数赔给了车祸的另外一方受害者，只剩下少得可怜的遗产，除了长期在医院里卧病不起的祖父，没有其他监护人，于是他被送进福利院。福利院里有个叫左叶的小屁孩，自从他来了之后就整天缠着他叫他哥哥，不得不承认他也很享受这种被依赖的感觉，祖父过世，他需要这样一个和世界的联系。然后是中考、高考……  
生活总是推着他往前走，永远都有更重要的事情需要他关心，让他没有什么余裕去思考其他问题。等他停下来，已经是他成年离开福利院，继承了属于自己的遗产并站在大学校园门口的时候。  
韩沐伯竟然不太习惯这久违的自由。舍友都是本地人，周末一般都回家住，宿舍里只剩下他一个人。课业不太繁忙，他感谢自己在福利院这些年还坚持着练琴，好让自己还有学校交响乐团的练习来消磨时间。  
偶尔接到左叶的电话，听他哭着说想自己了，问哥哥什么时候回来接他，再好言安慰几句。这就是他全部的生活，自律且无趣。  
直到有天他偶然点进一个论坛，打开了新世界的大门，才想起自己不同寻常的性取向。他在同城交友板块潜水了一段时间，发现大学所在的城市居然有不少隐藏的gay bar。出于好奇，他选了一个周末，去了一家名字比较顺眼的。

2.  
从外表上看这家酒吧和别的酒吧并没有什么太大不同，虽然韩沐伯也没见过别的酒吧里面是什么样子。不过顾客都是清一色的男性，有的甚至贴紧得让他不得不避开目光非礼勿视，大概还是和别的酒吧有点不同。  
满舒克一边在吧台里削着冰块，一边用余光观察着刚在吧台边坐下的那个新面孔。白，漂亮，散发着一股生人勿近的气场。但在看到附近旁若无人纠缠的肉体时，在昏暗灯光下也掩饰不住的发红耳廓，暴露了他初来乍到的窘迫。  
他觉得好玩。  
好玩对于他来说是一个很高的设定，他因为好玩从云南跑到北京，没有兴趣做事业，因为好玩懒洋洋地在各个酒吧之间来回混迹，别人都叫他阿满，他的真名反而没有人在乎，阿满今天又有什么新口味？阿满昨天我看到你和那个辣妹一起回去的诶；吓，阿满不是弯的？……  
他不置可否，懒洋洋地笑，递过去他们的一个又一个欲望，阿满就像一个代号，欲望的代号，他行走在欲望之中，也满足别人的欲望。  
“嗨！”，满舒克抽了一张菜单递过去“喝点什么？”  
“谢谢，我看一下再决定。”韩沐伯没太敢直视酒保，盯着菜单研究。螺丝起子是什么鬼？莫斯科骡子又是什么鬼？而且价格也有点……虽然有了自己能支配的钱，但过惯了福利院的生活，对这样的消费水平好像还是有点不适应。  
满舒克看他在那里犹豫了半天，决定替他解围：“第一次来吗？不如我替你决定？”  
“好的，那麻烦你了。”虽然担心自己会面对天价账单，但他真的看不懂这些乱七八糟的鸡尾酒名字。  
满舒克对于要给他调什么酒早就有了想法，几分钟后，一杯半透明的玫瑰色酒浆被放在韩沐伯面前，上面漂浮着一颗小小的树莓。“Aphrodite，献给我今天遇到的Aphrodite。”  
“……谢谢。”他心虚地看了一眼菜单上的的价格，算是可以承受的范围，顺便瞥到了中文翻译。韩沐伯意识到他是在跟自己调情，有些不知道该怎么应对，幸好对方没有在自己这里过多停留，而是继续手上的工作，为其他客人调酒。  
韩沐伯得以观察酒保的样子。侧分，剃了一边鬓角，下颌线条很明显，是富有男性荷尔蒙的长相。真的可以通过外表认出同类吗？gay bar的酒保，应该不会是直男吧？他忍不住想些有的没的。他小口地啜饮杯中的酒，有点酸甜，并没有冲得人脑袋发晕的酒精味，更像是饮料。  
“还对胃口吗？”那人不知什么时候又站回了他面前。  
“挺好喝的，谢谢。”  
“它很衬你的嘴唇颜色。”韩沐伯的脸一下子热了起来，绯红色几乎从耳朵一路烧到后脖子，生涩的反应让满舒克实在觉得有趣：“所以，你叫什么名字？”。  
“韩承锦。”自我保护机制让韩沐伯下意识地说了以前的名字。  
“成功的成，景色的景？”  
“继承的承，锦绣的锦。”韩沐伯充分肯定酒保是个前后鼻音不分的南方人。  
满舒克突然笑着探出吧台，把脸凑得很近，几乎可以感觉到他的呼吸：“没有人教过你不要随便在酒吧里告诉别人自己的真名吗？”  
韩沐伯吓得往后缩了一点。他想辩解自己没有那么傻，却不甘心被牵着鼻子走：“那你叫什么名字？”  
“满舒克。你可以叫我阿满。”对方又退回了吧台后面，若无其事地擦着杯子。  
这个名字也太怪了吧。“《舒克与贝塔》的舒克？”  
“对，开飞机的舒克。”满舒克露出一点意味深长的笑容，让韩沐伯有一种自己是不是又被耍了的感觉。  
“……真的有人姓满吗？你该不会连姓都是假的吧？”韩沐伯举起酒杯，抿着酒杯的边缘装作喝酒，掩饰着自己的不安。  
年轻漂亮的孩子蹙着眉一脸警惕的样子，让人忍不住更想欺负了。“是真的，我从来不骗长得好看的人。”他抓住韩沐伯握着酒杯的手朝自己这边倾，刚碰过冰块的手冻得韩沐伯哆嗦了一下。这时候他看见满舒克的手臂上有着纹身，他几乎是直愣愣地看着满舒克就着杯子的另一边喝了一口酒，用舌头卷起了那颗树莓，然后把杯子放下，吻住了韩沐伯的唇。  
韩沐伯根本没想过事情还能有这种发展方向，自己的初吻居然给了一个刚刚认识十分钟，甚至连真名都还没能知道的人。愣神之间牙关也被撬开，对方灵活的舌头卷着树莓送进来，丰沛的汁液被挤出，酒香和果香在两个人的唇齿之间爆裂开来。  
周围人看热闹起哄的口哨声将韩沐伯惊醒。他把手从对方手心里抽出来，往后退的时候狼狈得差点从吧台椅上摔下来。他随手把酒钱扔在桌上，目光只敢盯着地面，几乎是用跑的出了酒吧。  
满舒克舔舔唇，好笑地目送着他像只炸毛的猫一样穿过人群，后脖颈比树莓还红。他甚至还挥手道别：“欢迎下次光临！”  
围观群众里有人笑着亏他：“阿满，你又到处留情。可惜这个都被你吓跑了，应该不会再来了吧！”  
满舒克耸耸肩：“说不定呢？”

3.  
韩沐伯也觉得自己是哪根筋不对才会回这个酒吧。可他回去越想越不忿，明明是自己被占了便宜，为什么狼狈逃走的还是自己呢？几天内，他再次推开了酒吧的大门。  
但当韩沐伯坐在上次的位置时，满舒克却像预料到他会再来似的毫不惊讶：“承锦，来了？这次想喝点什么？”  
韩沐伯翻了一下菜单，随手指了一杯名字看起来比较正常，价格也在承受范围内的。反正他今天的主要目的不是喝酒，是来挽回自己的颜面的，虽然他还没有想好要怎么做。  
“新加坡司令？”又来了，满舒克一用那种似笑非笑的眼神看着自己，韩沐伯就有一种又被坑了的不祥预感。但他还是做出一副确定的样子：“是的，阿满。”他故意把重音放在那个人的昵称上，好给自己装填上熟客一般的自信心。  
满舒克往摇酒壶里兑了几种液体他没数清楚，但菠萝汁他还是认得出来的。他放下了一点戒心，起码应该不是种又苦又难喝的酒。  
他随口问：“你手臂上纹的什么？”  
“YoungJack，YJ，我名字。”满舒克手上动作不停。  
“你到底有几个名字？”  
他终于舍得从手上分一个眼神给韩沐伯，眉毛微微上挑，一种难以言喻的肆意：“阿满，YoungJack，舒克，whatever，你叫我什么都无所谓，一个代号而已。”  
他把杯子递过来：“尝尝看。”  
西柚色的鲜艳酒液盛在直杯里，杯口插着菠萝和罐头樱桃作为装饰，还插了根被弯成爱心形状的吸管，比上次的酒看起来还像饮料。  
韩沐伯吸了一口，热带风情扑面而来。但鉴于上次的阴影，他想把罐头樱桃取下来丢掉，却又被满舒克抓住了手，把樱桃从他手里叼走。这次他学乖了，立刻退得离吧台远远的。然而满舒克只是放开他的手，张开嘴，展示里面那枚梗上打了个结的罐头樱桃。樱桃鲜红的色素沾在他的舌头上，仿佛一种情色的暗示。他再次想起了上周末的那个吻，脸又有点发烧。  
满舒克把樱桃吐出来，露出一口整齐的牙，笑得人畜无害：“反正你都要扔掉了，只是向你展示一下我能用舌头给樱桃梗打结的特技而已。”  
韩沐伯一时哽住，行吧，知道你舌头灵活了。他敷衍地鼓掌：“哇好厉害。”  
“我可以教你。”  
“不必了谢谢。”韩沐伯确定他的教学方式自己不会喜欢，连连摆手，“你忙你的去，不用管我。”他还得琢磨怎样扳回一局呢。  
“工作日，没那么多客人要招呼。”韩沐伯环顾四周，发现真的只有零星几个客人，面前都已摆上了酒，而且都是有伴的。  
他只能报复似的啃咬杯子里的吸管，一边喝着杯中的酒一边把它咬扁再复原，努力忽略满舒克炽热的眼神，暗骂自己第二次来的决定实在错得离谱。虽然酒确实挺好喝的。  
满舒克当酒保这么些年，见过发酒疯乱砸东西的，见过酒后失态嚎啕大哭的，见过喝醉了抱着人就亲荤素不忌的，见过吐完抱着马桶不省人事的，唯独没见过喝着喝着就趴吧台上乖乖睡着了的。脸埋在手臂里，乖顺得像趴在课桌上午睡的中学生，只有粉色的耳廓暴露了他醉酒的状态。  
满舒克回收了还剩了一小半酒的杯子。也趴在他对面，如果这时候韩沐伯醒过来，一定会很惊讶满舒克这个几乎要和他头碰头的姿势，他用手指拨弄了一下韩沐伯的刘海。  
真的很好玩。  
满舒克还是回里间拿了件外套给他披上。

4.  
韩沐伯醒过来的时候，店里已经只剩下他们两个人。发现他醒了，满舒克收拾吧台的手也没停下：“醒了？都快两点了。”  
“糟糕！过宿舍门禁时间了！”韩沐伯原本还没意识到自己在哪，一下子被吓清醒了。但手脚都睡麻了，酒精也还残留在身体里，整个人蔫蔫的。这么晚回宿舍，宿管怕是得把他臭骂一顿才会帮他开门吧。  
满舒克完成收尾工作，洗完手走出吧台，站在垂头丧气的韩沐伯面前。充满胶原蛋白的白皙脸颊上有一大块睡觉时候压出来的红痕，他却浑然不觉，猫唇微微向下撇着。他伸手去摸那块红痕，韩沐伯也没有避开。  
“那你要跟我回家吗？”还是那种似笑非笑的神情，带着一点勾引的意味，韩沐伯不可思议地睁大眼，是他想的那个意思吗？  
满舒克捧着他的脸，把他拉近自己亲吻。韩沐伯嘴里还残留着淡淡的酒精味，刚刚清醒不久的大脑又陷入亲吻带来的缺氧。满舒克能给樱桃梗打结的舌头和他交缠着。比起上次的惊吓，他这次有点享受到。  
也许是从小到大他都没尝过叛逆的滋味，也许是酒精残留的作用使一切看起来都很美，也许他只是想证明自己已经到了能够面对这种事情的年纪，挽回上次丢失的形象。一吻完毕，韩沐伯喘着气搂住满舒克的脖子：“好啊。”  
满舒克原本只是觉得调戏一下小处男挺有意思的，以为他又会像上次一样害羞逃走，这个回答令他始料未及：“你确定你酒醒了？我没有捡尸的爱好。”他盯着韩沐伯的眼睛又确认了一次，对方眼里一片澄澈清明，像洒满星光的湖水。他从吧台下掏走钥匙，重复韩沐伯的话：“好啊。”

5.  
满舒克家离酒吧很近，两个人决定走回去。初夏的凌晨还有些微凉意，所以韩沐伯依旧披着他的外套。  
满舒克此刻有点慌，如果韩沐伯是在报复自己上次占他便宜，那么他可以承认自己输了，好让韩沐伯快点打消和他回家的念头。  
即使酒吧里偶尔也会来新人，往往也是从别的酒吧里漂流过来的。他的酒吧是一座港口，收留着来自不同港口的船只，而韩沐伯就像是一艘刚出厂的崭新的小船，恰好选中了从这里出发。  
从未担此重任的港口主人很发愁。他的初夜已经太过久远，久到他已经几乎快忘了是什么样子，大概也是乱糟糟的。他不确定自己有能力给他的启程留下一个美好印象。对他们这些人来说，习惯了对自己的玩闹负责，忽然要对别人负起某种责任这个念头本身就使他很不习惯，虽然对方未必有让他负责的意思。  
他看韩沐伯的侧颜。脸颊上尚未彻底减退的婴儿肥也没能掩盖青年的俊美，眼角眉梢之间皆是风情，鼻梁曲线流畅而又挺拔。放松状态下的嘴唇漏出一点兔牙，显得又纯又欲。脊背挺得很直，延伸下来的优越臀部曲线让满舒克心猿意马。  
行吧，他摸摸鼻子，如果有人注定要承担这个导师的角色，我不介意那个人是我。  
韩沐伯的心理活动其实不比他少多少，不过比起紧张，他更加好奇。虽然被亲的时候怂得要命，但一旦要动真格了，他却坦然了起来。  
福利院里的性教育课程比学校的完善很多，却也完全没有涉及过同性恋的部分。上次被满舒克突然袭击以后，他又回论坛恶补了一番，甚至还偷偷看了几分钟gv。  
不过连被插入排泄的地方和插入别人排泄的地方到底哪种他更能接受，他也没想出个所以然。既然满舒克的舌头都已经如此身怀绝技，那么全然相信他的床上技术，由他来决定，也是可以的吧？  
两个人各怀心事，路灯下牵着手的影子缩短又拉长，又被新的影子所代替。

6.  
满舒克的卫生习惯比自己的部分舍友好多了，这是韩沐伯的第一个感叹。当然指的不仅是他的家居布置，还有上床前的准备工作。虽然羞耻，但灌肠的教学确实是韩沐伯所需要的，甚至对方在教学完毕之后还贴心地走到了洗手间外面，让他自行完成收尾工作，避免尴尬。  
一起坐在浴缸里洗澡的时候，满舒克把已经腿软的韩沐伯搂在怀里，宽厚的手掌沾着泡沫轻轻擦过乳粒，替他清洗性器。  
最脆弱敏感的地方被陌生的手摩擦，让韩沐伯很快硬了起来。“可……可以了。”他喘息着想拨开满舒克的手，却被抓着手带着一同撸动。感觉到尾椎处的硬物也顶着自己，他用另一只手勾住满舒克的脖子，把他拉下来和自己接吻。韩沐伯的学习能力很强，已经学会用唇舌回应对方的攻势而不是单方面承受。  
“别摸了……啊，要射了……”对方依言停手，韩沐伯过了好几秒才缓了过来，被捞出水面擦干身体。本能的火焰仿佛熊熊燃烧的汽油弹，两个人几乎是一边抱着互啃一边跌跌撞撞进的卧室。  
满舒克示意韩沐伯跪着，把上半身趴在床头的靠背上撅起屁股，这姿势对新手来说更容易进入一些。他戴上指套，轻轻抚摸着入口的褶皱，让韩沐伯更好地放松。  
即使床上经验丰富，满舒克也很难不感叹韩沐伯的身材。窄腰向下迅速扩展成丰臀，屁股又圆又翘，从背后看简直是完美的香槟酒瓶形状。不，这个比喻也未免太职业病了，应该说像是饱满弹牙的汤圆，让人迫不及待想把它艹破，流出香甜的馅来。  
他忍不住叼着韩沐伯的后颈肉，一边抚摸着光洁而又充满弹性的年轻肉体，一路从凸起的蝴蝶骨啃咬下来，最后在屁股上留下一个牙印。酒精让韩沐伯的毛细血管舒张，皮肤更加敏感，每一次轻触和吮吻都像过电一样令他发疯，整个人都快被染成粉色。  
他往两根手指上挤了一些润滑液，轻轻捂热，然后轻推进紧窄的小口。“唔！”异物入侵感让韩沐伯下意识肌肉紧绷。满舒克亲亲他敏感的耳朵，转移他的注意力。  
虽然欲望难以抑制，他也没有忘记韩沐伯百分百还是一个小处男。他温柔地抽送着手指，然后旋转轻按：“前列腺的位置其实很好找，一般不会很深，大概两个指节那么深，按下去有点硬又有点弹性。”  
“啊！”他按下去的一瞬间，一阵强烈的痛感夹着快感顺着脊髓直通大脑，让韩沐伯忍不住惊呼。  
“刚开始可能会有点不适应，但是一旦习惯了就会获得比用前面更大的快感。”满舒克嘴上说着话，手里也没停下，加了一根手指。他实在硬得不行，只能用坚硬的阳具蹭着韩沐伯挺翘的臀瓣稍作纾解，好想快点把欲望插进这具完美的身体里。随着持续的揉按，痛感渐渐消失，只剩下强烈的快感刺激着韩沐伯的前液不断溢出。  
满舒克又加了一根手指，然后又往前探了一点：“前列腺再往前一点的位置，是精囊，如果一直刺激的话……”他曲起四指。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”韩沐伯弓起背，几乎是哭叫着射了出来，甬道收缩着夹紧满舒克的手指。  
满舒克把手指抽出来，把指套扔到一边，给自己硬得发疼的性器套上安全套：“最后，记得安全性行为，一定要戴套。”接着掰开韩沐伯的臀瓣肏了进去。  
韩沐伯被他撞得往前一冲，又被托着屁股拽回来，睾丸撞在屁股上发出令人羞耻的啪啪声。扩张很充分，后穴没有受伤，但被撑得满满的毫无空隙。虽然前面暂时还硬不起来，但两个敏感点每次被茎身擦过还是很有快感，让他每次被抽插都咬着自己的手臂哀哀叫着，涎液沿着嘴角流下来，肛口热得像快要融化。  
“呜！”上面也没有被放过。满舒克伸手去摸他的乳肉，用指缝夹着已经硬的勃起的乳粒压进乳晕揉搓，刺激得他往后缩，把身体贴得和自己更紧，又忽然揪起，引得他主动向前以减轻痛楚。逗得他不得不把腰抬起塌下，仿佛主动吞吐自己的欲望。  
眼看韩沐伯逐渐适应了这个姿势和节奏，满舒克把阳具抽出来，把韩沐伯从床上抱起来，抬起他的一条腿就又肏了进去。  
他腿软得不行，仅靠站在地上的一条腿根本支撑不住。他勾着满舒克的肩膀，把全身的重量全挂在他身上，整个人都快被肏熟了，止不住地呻吟，被戳中敏感点的时候指甲陷进满舒克背部的肌肉，像是对他的鼓励。  
“叫我名字，嗯？……”满舒克轻咬着他的耳垂，看着情欲的红潮蔓延他的全身。韩沐伯两腿间的欲望又颤颤巍巍地从稀疏的耻毛间苏醒，顶着自己的腹部不停地流水。  
“阿满，阿满……”他气都喘不匀，还没忘记自己是要扳回一城。  
“别叫这个，叫我阿宇。”  
他到底有多少个名字！  
满舒克把手放在韩沐伯丰满的屁股上，往自己的方向按，好让他把自己的性器吞得更深，韩沐伯被刺激得大叫：“阿宇！”小穴却违背他意志似的吸得更紧，满舒克忍不住耸了几下腰射了出来。  
他把韩沐伯汗湿的刘海拨开，轻吻韩沐伯的额头，说他没有刘海其实更好看，然后征得做第二次的允许。  
韩沐伯觉得他根本就是故意的，自己的前面还兴奋着，初尝快感的身体完全无法抵抗这个提案，只能咬他的唇以示报复：“可不可以回床上，我好累。”结果在床上也还是被干得腰酸腿软，生理性泪水和前列腺液一起流个不歇。

7.  
韩沐伯睁开眼睛，借着月光看清眼前是木子洋家装饰得浮夸的吊顶。他以为自己已经忘了长什么样的，教会他抽烟的初恋，居然在近十年后又在梦里遇见了，甚至还是个旖旎的春梦。  
他到底叫什么名字，阿满？阿宇？还是开飞机的舒克？韩沐伯搞不清，就像他说的，名字只是一个代号而已。这位代号先生在近十年后成为了他的一场好梦，却没想到也是一场过境的台风。  
即使他不愿意承认，木子洋的脸和那张脸起码有八分相像。这也许也是他偶尔的错觉来源吧。他翻个身，努力再次睡过去。


End file.
